Love is Fair?
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. Mentioned Hunter/Cam Shane/Cam throughout. 3-part-fic. Those who said love is fair need a serious reality check.
1. Denial

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the idea or any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** This spin-off is a **mini**-fic (I'm aiming for three chapters) series is based on the multi-review fic by _Whispering Ranger_, titled Denial, Guilt and Pain, which can be found here --- /s/4357717/1/Denial_Guilt_and_Pain .... just shove that in the little address box after '.net'

**Kinda Important:** Rated **M** for **mature**. content includes **course language** and **brief nudity**. And you like it ;p BUT seriously, read a your own risk. I _**DO NOT**_ like the pairing Hunter/Cam and I truly hated every second I spent bashing and hurting Dustin T~T he's my favorite character so I feel so bad! X| But I will endure for the lovely readers. Aside from all that, i like writing from an angle that leans more toward our crimson hottie, his head is a great place to be...if I wrote this out accordingl that is. enjoi

* * *

D e n i a l

Hunter thought there was something there, the time when Cam was talking to him away from the race track, from the people, from the rangers. He thought…maybe…maybe he was wishing for a false hope, he knew Cam was with Shane or at least fucking him or getting fuck. So what made him _think_ that there could be something when he had no place to? It was stupid; he didn't know where this feeling came from, maybe it spawned from that whole 'opposites attract' theory sensei had told them about during training, he mentally kicked himself, sensei wasn't applying training to relationships. Even still, a lot of things they learned from him could have something to do with maintaining a good relationship. All that aside, he wanted the green ranger, lying down, standing up, tied up, sitting down, however else, it didn't matter he wanted him, all of him. He didn't know what it was about him that he keened to but by now it didn't matter.

Hunter sighed, out of the corner of his eye he could see Shane at the back of the computer chair that Cam was sitting at, he was practically like a dog begging to be pet and it made him want to hurl. Was that wrong? Shane was his teammate, the 'leader', he shouldn't hate his teammate for something like…never mind, he hated him, hated him for touching Cam's arm slightly, standing close, looking over his shoulder and always watching. Hated it.

"Duuude?" Hunter blinked when a hand crossed in front of his face one too many times.

"What?"

"Nothing, you were just totally spacing, that's my thing, remember?" Dustin. The earth ninja wore a small smile, most likely worried about the crimson ranger, it wasn't often he pulled a Dustin and just went blank. The yellow ninja was across from him on the table, leaning on his elbows, still watching him with that look!

"I was just thinking about something" He said in a distant voice, which he didn't intend on because he knew Dustin, albeit a bit slow would pick up on that. How? The boy loved him. He knew it; he wasn't sure if the other rangers knew it but how could you not? He was always there, always concerned, always caring and so damn annoying. He had to admit though, being friends with Dustin was _okay_, he was a pretty decent racing partner but he had Blake for that as well who was ten times better easy but he was always with Tori and if you ever wanted to feel smarter, you could just talk to the yellow ranger so there were perks.

"Are you okay?" That was pure concern, it dripped down and Hunter just ignored it in favor of watching the geek and his dog. What did he see in Shane anyway? What did Shane have that he didn't? It just didn't make sense, he was so use to getting what he wanted but Cam, he just couldn't get. Was there something wrong with him? No. No. It wasn't _him_, it was that dog. What? Geez, the hand was back.

"What!" It wasn't a yell, so there was no reason to freak out; maybe he'd been harsher with his tone because Cam was only six feet away? No, that wasn't it, he was mad.

Dustin sat back a bit and his eyes squinted, "Sorry dude". The earth ninja go to his feet and turned to the man and dog. "I'll catch you guys later, I'm gonna go for a ride" he announced, Cam and Shane said their good bye's and Dustin headed for the stairs. Hunter watched him then looked back at the Christmas rangers; did he really want to sit here with them? Watch the rising sexual tension between them because they couldn't fuck with a hamster, no, guinea pig watching? He knew if he left something had to give and it wasn't Shane or Cam. He sat up then followed Dustin down the hall without a word.

"Dustin, wait up" Hunter called, finally catching up with him at the stairs and stopping him with a hand on his shoulders, his leaning weight pushing the younger ninja closer to the wall behind him Dustin held his ground for a split second before hitting the rock on his back.

"What?" Hunter didn't respond; he was too busy thinking. Thinking about the consequences of what he was about to do. "Dude, hellooo?" The crimson ninja found himself wearing a small smirk as he remembered what that guinea pig said once said 'actions speak louder than words'. Sure. Let's go with that. He let his hands travel down the leather, were these uniforms leather? Maybe pleather…didn't matter, it was coming off. His fingers traced the hem of his jacket to the left under Dustin's right arm and pulled it open. Dustin looked like he was ready for the ride, Hunter knew he would be, he would need some convincing before going all the way but he knew he could take him there as much as he wanted, Dustin didn't care. Neither did he.

The heated flesh between his teeth was tender and he wanted to bite him harder but the hands pushing slightly at his shoulders stopped him. Hunter pulled away just enough to slip and hand between them before he took Dustin's earlobe between his lips. He felt the earth ninja leaning up into his hand as he fumbled with the zipped and he smiled around the lobe, he wasn't even in his pants yet; Dustin was eager but so Hunter. The older man slipped his hand into the pants and squeezed, yeah, that had to hurt. Dustin hissed and the grip on his shoulders tightened. He knew he squeezed too hard but he didn't care. He drew out the earth ninja and gave him a rough stroke, the ridges on his hand sleeve did their job on the down stroke and Dustin released a shaky moan. Hunter smirked; he was trying to be quiet. Sensei, Cam and Shane were only fifty feet away for all the two knew they could come walking up the stairs on a whim. The thought just turned Hunter on and he stroked again, letting his finger nails trail the length to the tip then he pulled his hand away. Dustin let out a small noise that Hunter could only name a whimper but he remained still, waiting. The crimson ninja knew the other, as much as he wanted to and Hunter knew he wanted to, wasn't going to move unless.

"You know you want it" he sent the soft taunt into Dustin's ear and like he expected the ninja to, he nodded. Hunted kissed his ear then trailed down to his neck, he wanted to drop his pants and just fuck the other till he couldn't walk but, as hot as it would have been, he didn't. Thumb roughly went over the tip of his length, Hunter didn't give Dustin the chance to get his cry out because he instantly started pumping him and in a matter of seconds Dustin came. Hunter bit his lip and lean his forehead next to the younger man's against the wall, he sighed and felt the earth ninja tense up against his body. Yeah. This was going to change everything.


	2. Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** People say that things get easier over time. Writing this doesn't. Really, well...I like this chapter so i hope you do to. enjoi.

* * *

G u i l t

The pain of the nails digging behind his ears, the electricity from their kiss, and the wet clenching heat around his fingers went straight to his groin. This wasn't the first time they'd done this, after the first....about six times he started loosing count, not that the number of times or the positions they did it in mattered. As long as he was satisfied everything was fine, Dustin only got off about eighty percent of the time when he didn't, he would finish himself off while Hunter passed out. The earth ninja proved his usefulness at times to the team and especially Hunter. Dustin was a good toy, he wasn't Cam but he was good. He didn't complain when Hunter was rough or when he got jumped randomly. Dustin would never be Cam but he really was the best substitute.

Blake knew though, Hunter didn't know how he found out and he never said anything, he'd just give him a disapproving look that would normally have him second guessing what he was doing but this? Not this. He_ needed_ it. He _needed _this outlet. Blake could worry about himself and Hunter would worry about his own problems. He knew there were just some things he wouldn't tell Blake and his brother needed to handle that.

He had three fingers two knuckles deep in Dustin...not Dustin, Cam. He spread his fingers wider giving them a slight twist as he pushed further into the smaller ninja. C'mon....he elicited a sudden harsh moan and the body beneath him shuddered....there. The fingers withdrew leaving Dustin wanting more and he worked his way out of his boxers then positioned himself and the loosened entrance as he broke their kiss. He wasn't sure why but he liked to watch Dustin's face when he pushed himself inside, not sure if it was the was he squirmed, the way his face contorted for seconds, his shallow pants, the small moans or the urgency of the thin legs around his waist that pulled him deeper, closer.

They never talked during sex. Why? Because it was just another reminder that, on top of the others, he wasn't thrusting inside of Cam. Some things though he couldn't ignore; Dustin was smaller than Cam, thinner, more vocal, he didn't know by experience of course, he just didn't peg Cam for a screamer, something Dustin did nearly every time. He nearly climaxed at the sudden pain of Dustin's finger nails digging at his shoulders and pulling at him. The rock hard length rubbing against his stomach made his muscles jerk and he felt Dustin clench around him for just a second as he nipped and sucked on his neck. Maybe that's how Blake figured it out, after all, he'd marked Dustin like a leopard and his brother was sometimes just too observant for Hunter's good.

Dustin shot his seed against Hunter's chest with a throaty scream and with the feeling of his walls squeezing him and a few more grunting thrusts he came inside the wind ninja. Their warm, wet, slick chests move against each other, panting and Hunter started moving out of Dustin but he was quickly pulled down and they both let out a low moan when Hunter pushed back inside him. The earth ninja shuddered and pulled the thunder ninja into a surprisingly tender kiss. That was new. Usually it was heated and rushed each of them kissing for themselves but this. Hunter felt that this kiss was _for _him. Weird. The kiss spoke volumes of caring, kindness, tenderness and love. Hunter knew Dustin loved him but _this_. For a second, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. For a second, if this was wrong. For a second...if he was _hurting _Dustin. For a second, he felt guilty but it passed when Dustin pulled away.


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Okay! I am currently....30 minutes from watching Twilight and in celebration I wrote this up for you guys. It's not really a celebratory fic but...I wanted to finish this one up so I did. This is the LAST chapter! GAH! finally...well, in this...everything comes to a close. Again the idea is Whispering Ranger's and yeah. enjoi.

* * *

P a i n

Hunter woke up after his now nightly substitution sex with Dustin and he arching his back, groaning as his joints popped. The thunder ninja stared at the comforter in front of his face long enough for his vision to blur; he blinked and bit his lip. He was just about to reflect on what had happened last night, that kiss, but his ears tilted back just slightly when he heard soft muffled sobbing. Dustin? He looked over to him, he was sitting there with the crimson bed sheet pooled around his tan waist, his form was shaking slightly. Hunter's brows came together, this was a first, Dustin never stuck around this long, he usually left before he woke up and he'd never seen him cry or near tears unless he was mad. Was he mad? The sex wasn't _that _bad, was it? The thunder ninja sat up and reached over but stopped and looked at his hand that hung in the air wondering, since when did he care if he hurt the younger man? He didn't realize he was trying to comfort him, softly rubbing his arm, until Dustin flinched under his hand.

"I-I'm sorry," he choked, risking a glance over his shoulder then he looked back down at the sheets, "I'll go" The earth ninja moved to get out of the bed but something in Hunter spoke up.

"Wait" Where the hell did that come from? Dustin stopped, possibly needing a confirmation on what he heard maybe he was thinking. He pulled the sheet over his cheeks and sat up on the bed with his back facing Hunter and he tensed when he felt rough warm hands over his shoulders. "Are you okay?" Hunter had to wonder, again, where the hell did that come from? Maybe he didn't really care for Dustin as a substitute lover but he would always care for him as a best friend.

He nodded, "I'm fine dude, I...I just...." His words were lingering and he looked down clenching his hands, Hunter felt the muscles under his palms tense a bit, he moved his thumbs back and forth over his sharp shoulder blades. "It just...this," he sighed, "This hurts"

"What hurts?" Hunter asked, even though he knew damn well what the ninja under his hands was talking about.

"This dude, I know you don't really care about me, you're just using me because you can't get Cam. I know I'm not smart like him or whatever but sometimes I just _hope_, y'know but...it just gets totally smashed each time" Dustin answered, lowering his explanatory hands.

Hunter moved from behind Dustin to next to him and held his chin between his thumb and finger, tilting his head up. Those eyes, was it wrong? All of this? He thought about it last night but he was a bit distracted...but now? Hunter leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the younger man's lips then pulled back burying his fingers in thick brown hair. "I know" Does he? "and I'm trying" was he? "to feel the same for you" really? ", but I just..."

"Can't." Dustin finished for him, his voice was bitter and Hunter's eyes narrowed slightly and he shook his head.

"But if we continue this, then maybe one day I will."

"You think so?" Dustin asked.

"I know so bro." Hunter answered with a smirked and kissed his forehead. He had no fuckin' idea what the hell he felt he knew there was an emptiness inside he was trying to full with Dustin...it was like trying to fill a square with a circle, it just wasn't working. Maybe it could...Hunter just gave Dustin hope...was that wrong? Was that smart? _Hope_...Dustin hoped...just like he did once. They both hoped there could be something out of nothing and for the thunder ninja; his false hope had no place. Hope...but Dustin...did he just give Dustin the chance? Hunter knew things would continue the way they were and he knew he was hurting the younger man but he just never heard his heart breaking...something had to give and it was Cam or Shane, it was Dustin.

Sensei once said; "_Bad things bring people closer together_". Applied to training but...who gives a fuck?

T h e E n d


End file.
